


back to you

by roseweasley394



Series: Moments Like These [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Healer Scorpius Malfoy, Light Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, Worried Rose Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseweasley394/pseuds/roseweasley394
Summary: Scorpius gets called away for buisness and Rose is left waiting for his return.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Moments Like These [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780003
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	back to you

* * *

Working as a healer meant many things. It meant that more often than not, hours would be grueling and unpredictable; that coming home covered in someone else’s blood wasn’t an altogether uncommon thing; that at least for the healers themselves, things were relatively safe. That’s why when Rose Weasley read the letter that’s been sent to her hurriedly by her boyfriend, the love of her life, her very best friend, she was faced with a fear that she hardly ever felt regarding Scorpius and his job. She scanned through the letter’s contents quickly and read the last line over again.

_I don’t know when I’ll be home, but don’t spend too much time worrying about me._

_\- All my love,_  
_S._

He knew her well. Of course, she was going to worry. How could she not? He was gone, and he would possibly remain as such for days, maybe even weeks. Worst of all, he wouldn’t be allowed to contact her or tell her much of anything until he was home. It was absolutely miserable.

It wasn’t too rare for healers to be called off sight. But seeing as Scorpius was only in his second year as a full-time staff member at Mungo’s, it had been a shock to him that he’d been chosen. Except that it shouldn’t have been because Scorpius was an incredibly brilliant healer. Ever since his first day of training he’d excelled. He studied harder than anyone else in the program and was always the first to know how to solve a problem. So he shouldn’t have been too shocked to know that they’d chosen him to pick a team and travel to wherever he was going and fix whatever he needed to fix.

Rose sighed loudly. She hadn’t even had the chance to kiss him goodbye that morning. They’d overslept and were left scrambling to get to work on time. Rose had worked furiously all day behind her desk at the Prophet, hoping to get ahead on the seemingly endless amount of assignments she’d been given so that she’d have time to go to dinner tonight with Scorpius as they’d planned. They had both been so busy lately and desperately needed a night out. Now it seemed as if her work had been for nothing.

She stared blankly at their old and worn carpet, lost in thought. She’d found it in the attic at the Burrow. It was the first thing that she’d brought into their flat when they’d moved in. It was moth-eaten and thread bear and they’d stared at it in all of its disgusting glory; sleeping on it for a week while waiting for the chance to go out and buy a bed. Just thinking of being next to him made her chest ache slightly. She had no clue when she would see him again and there was nothing to be done about it.

Rose knew she was being ridiculous. It wasn’t like Scorpius would be fighting anyone. That was for the Aurors. He would just fix them afterward. But even that did little to put her mind at ease. She hated being away from him, and she hated not knowing if he was okay.

She stood up and wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. She was being pathetic. Scorpius would be home soon and he’d be fine. She ran one hand through her wild mane of curls and made her way into their tiny kitchen. After observing the empty cupboards she sighed and picked up their phone; quickly ordering takeaway for one only to sit in silence whilst flicking through various files and reports that she might be asked to write about. At some point or another, her eyes had slipped close and all thoughts of Scorpius had temporarily ceased.

It wasn’t until she felt something move against her that she jolted awake. Scorpius was asleep beside her, his arm wrapped loosely around her middle, and his head resting on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened and she jerked away from his embrace, relief flooding through her. His eyes fluttered open as well and he looked confused. “Are you okay?” He asked his voice thick with exhaustion.

She nodded, feeling completely shocked that he was already home. “I was just worried about you,” she said as she rested her head on his chest.

“I told you not to worry,” he mumbled, still half asleep.

“I’m just glad you’re home,” she said softly.

He pressed a kiss to her head and tightened an arm around her. He didn’t speak and Rose didn’t press him to. They would talk in the morning when he was ready. Without another word, they both slipped back into a deep sleep feeling much more at peace now that they were back in each other's arms.


End file.
